The Final Sancturay of Light and Darkness
by x.Light Lawliet.x
Summary: Organization XIII is back! This time, they are under the leadership of Axel, someone who has a connection the group's past. Anna's the girl who somehow gets dragged into the world of Kingdom Hearts, and when Axel and Anna meet, their worlds will change.


_In the small town of Silverville…_

It was dark outside, and there was a strong wind blowing. If you were outside, you would probably end up ruining your hair, the wind was that bad. There was a storm blowing towards the ocean-side town of Silverville. If you looked closely, you could even see the flashes of lightening in the distance. The storm would be there within the next hour or so, and it was a bad one.

One quick glance revealed that there was no one outside. It wasn't raining, but, it was windy enough to keep the still awake people inside their houses. It was just a normal night, with a thunderstorm brewing. Well, to everyone else, that is. There was one child, a young girl – not more than fifteen.

There was something about that girl, that was odd. She was always quiet, and kept to herself. When something was bugging her, even then, she kept her mouth glued shut. Her parents always said that she was someone who could speak without really _speaking_. Most could understand what she was saying without her speaking. The girl's eyes said it all – how she was feeling, whether or not she was happy with what she was doing. Everything.

That same girl was outside in this high wind, her long black hair blowing in the tropical-storm-like winds. As late as it was, children her age should not be outside. The town did have a curfew. Actually, the little girl should be asleep. The whole town was asleep, save for the one little girl.

She was still running, and she was running fast. It looked like the girl was running from something – or maybe even someone. As the little girl looked behind her, she saw that there was no one following her. If there was someone following her, it was too dark for anyone to have noticed – even with eyesight as good as her.

Suddenly, if someone could control the weather, it started raining. That just complicated things even more. Making it more and more dangerous, especially for someone like the little girl. She was not good on her feet; often she would trip over nothing, causing herself to get hurt. She was a very clumsy child, and she must have gotten it from her mother – as she was like that when she was little.

As the girl ran, the rain got harder and harder, as if it were trying to stop her entirely. She tripped, and a slight swear word slipped out of her mouth. If you would see the girl now, you would see that everything about her was messed up – the rain ruined her hair, and she looked like she was crying.

Her head whipped around. It wasn't the lightening that made her flinch, it was the fact that she had sensed someone following her, and she felt that someone was right behind her. As soon as she turned her head, it got darker.

When the girl turned, she almost screamed at what she saw. It was blackness, but, not like the color black. It was like she was seeing something other than darkness – maybe like oblivion. That keeps going on and on forever, and whatever goes into there, never comes back out. From a distance, it only looked like a darker speck, with something that looked like strands of very pale light coming from it. Not wanting to see it, the girl tried to get up and run away.

_ When the Light is captured, Darkness shall falter, and Oblivion shall become eternal. Keep everything within your heart. The ones who control the things without are coming. Even if you try and run, they will capture you. _Those last words somehow made the girl trip over her own two feet. She thought to herself that she must have been hearing things. But, then a shock ran though her, and she became immobilized and then she fell down on the ground. She passed out, and no one noticed, because no one was outside with her.

As the rain fell and the wind continued to blow, the force of the wind blew the long black hair of the passed out child over her face, so no one would be able to tell who she was.

_At the Castle of No Hearts…_

From above, they looked like ants; Small, little ants, just sitting there. They very rarely moved, unless it was to show someone something. Unless you were there, you could not hear the hushed voices, the plots that this group of people made. However, one who knows the origin of this group; they would not call them people. They are more of a something, made in the form of a person. Shadows of the people, they might be called. They act like real people, and they can often make people think that they are one of them. When, to tell the truth, they were not meant to exist – not one of them. They are nothing more than nobodies. Shells of what they used to be, nothing more, nothing less.

There were quite a few of these "people" around. A quick glance, and there seemed to be about fifteen of these Nobodies. Each of the different Nobodies was sitting on a chair, each had their own seat, and there was one person who was not in a seat. It seemed that she was walking around, trying to convince the fourteen other Nobodies there with her, that she was right.

"We must! Do you all not understand the importance of what she is capable of?" The girl, with long brown hair, put up into pigtails, spoke. She did not seem very happy. "Do we need another case of the Keybearer, Sora? Didn't we lose enough by his deadly hands?"

There was one Nobody in particular, a boy with spiky red hair and green eyes. He spoke up first, in agreement to the first person that spoke. "Maxi, I understand how you feel. I remember the elders speaking of the time Sora came. Did you know that Sora himself had a Nobody?" The boy, who looked too full of life to even be there, asked a question that everyone knew the answer to, except the girl with brown hair. By the way that the red-haired person spoke, he must have been their leader.

She spoke, and her answer was one that was expected from the newest recruit for Organization XIII. "No, I did not know about Sora's Nobody. Axel, how could someone with a pure of heart as him actually become something like _us_?" Maxi's question came out with a scornful tinge to it, as if she hated who and what she was.

"I remember Sora's Nobody like it was yesterday…Roxas…was his name. He was born of Sora's Heartless, when he gave his heart to rescue Kairi. That's also where Naminé comes from, even you should know that." Axel pointed to a girl with blonde hair, and she had blue eyes. There was something calming about her presence. She was sitting, drawing on a small notepad that never seemed to run out of paper.

Naminé looked up from her notepad, and nodded at Axel. "I remember Roxas and Sora well. Those two were a lot more alike than most people think. Many have said that Nobodies aren't like their someone, that they are only the shell of the person that they once were. But, I see otherwise, just from looking at Roxas and probing through Sora's memories long ago." Naminé gazed around the room for a few brief seconds and then went back to drawing on her notepad.

Axel smiled as Naminé went back to her notepad. "She's right." He addressed the rest of the crowd, who were just staring at Axel and Naminé with some kind of emotion. Whether it was confusion or anger, they didn't know. "So, do any of you think that we should not go through with our plans? Remember that the choice we make now, will affect us years and years from now." Axel paused and added to himself '_Not that we really die to begin with. All we do is disappear into nothingness.'_ Axel walked away into the darkness as the crowd continued to discuss their plans. As he walked away, a voice whispered into Axel's mind. He couldn't pinpoint the voice, but, he knew it was familiar to him.

"_Just because that is what you are destined to do … does not mean that it is always going to be the right thing to do. You … of all people … should know that…" _There was a long pause, and then only four words were spoken. _"Isn't that right … Axel?"_


End file.
